


The Guessing Game: Achilles x Proto Cú x FM (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [23]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Reader, Achilles | Rider of Red/Other(s), Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Achilles | Rider of Red/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Reader
Series: Body Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Guessing Game: Achilles x Proto Cú x FM (Request)

Though Achilles and Proto agreed it was taxing for any woman to meet the ever vigorous needs of each of them individually, it had to be even worse for any woman who was forced to split her energies between both of them.

Built like the god he was, Achilles' strength and stamina were nothing to laugh at even at half strength. With above average height, a well maintained spiky high top perfect for any woman to grab and tear at in their moments of pleasure, broad well-muscled shoulders that lead into what many of this age called a swimmers back, a plump tight ass and thighs built like trebuchet supports he was the epitome of the rider class in every sense.

Favoring any position that allowed him the best view and access to the most real estate, he was a stallion in bed, tiring only slightly by the time I was the dead horse he would have to beat off to.

That didn't mean he had no gentlemanly qualities. Very concerned with my maximized pleasure, he took nothing before he gave me everything, throwing in a little kink when he could.

In contrast, Proto was more leanly muscled. With a long well defined back, shoulders and deep chest like a brick wall courtesy of wrestling wildlife regularly, a rigid washboard set of abs and legs that could strangle anything up to his size easily between them, he was cock of the walk outside of the bedroom but a complete softy whose perverted side was as much fun to drag out as it was getting wrecked by.

Thus the two were enough opposites that I was left to a rigid but variant daily sex calendar, at least until their jealousy at having to share got the best yet of them, and they started working me too hard trying to outdo the other.

Eventually, I would just come home and pass out, sometimes in bed and sometimes just inside the door on the floor. Between the singularities, training, and sex, something had to give. Hence The Great Chaldean drought of 3025 as Achi called it.

At first, they felt guilty and were good sports about giving me space, but when my energy started coming back, and I still didn't want to sleep with either of them, they were right back at each other's throats accusing each in turn of stealing fucks while I slept or drugging me or any different number of stupid ass shit their minds could come up with.

It didn't take long before I banished them both from even being around me. "Until you two can work together and get along, I don't want to see either of you u till I call you!" Then I had stormed off, leaving them to work out their differences.

Both the worst and best decision I could have made. It wasn't long before the two realized the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Listen here; you blue-haired animal lover. I'm not going to lie and pretend I give two shits about you outside of what we do to support Master, but neither one of us is benefiting from this situation, so I have a proposition." Achi had hunted down Proto and cornered him in the weight room early that morning when he knew most of the others would be out and about doing things for HQ.

"Finally, willing to admit my lance beats a good ride any day?" Proto snarl was evident as he sat on the weight bench and curled another 50lb weight making sure to do it slow enough that every muscle showed the power held in each fiber before releasing it just as slowly.

Growling with furrowed eyes, Achi just glared. "Can you just quit the shit for five minutes! I'm serious here!"

Proto stared him down casually before placing the weight on the floor and coming to stand face to face with the Rider who was only an inch taller.

"I'll humor you."

"How kind," Achi grumbles before closing his eyes and breathing deeply, opening then with his next intake. "I know you are a closet perv."

With a smirk, Proto interjects, "She talks about me in bed? Poor you."

Gritting his teeth, Achi forced a smile, "She tells me what she asked you about me, so don't get cocky."

Porto's eyes twitch, and his lips purse. "Go on then."

"Listen, the only way we are getting laid is if we play nice and work together correct?"

"Your point?" His voice is skeptical.

"The way I see it, the only way we can do that is if we have a common interest we can both agree on." Achi's eyes hold Porto's as his words sink in, and the younger man's face begins to flush as blood travels elsewhere through his body.

—————

I knew something was up with the knock on the door leads to two, very hot men showing up, one leaning against the wall to the left of the door while the other casually flexed his muscles as he lazily hung from the molding.

Though not quite one hundred percent, my body had been conditioned to received regular ministrations from these men, so having been deprived sent blood instantly to all the sensitive places.

"Sorry to come unannounced, but we wanted to tell you Blue and I came to an understanding." Achi gestured with his head towards the wall where Proto leaned, taking me in as I sat at my desk without devouring me too obviously.

"Is that so. And how do you intend to prove this?" I asked, trying to put my foot down when all I wanted was to bend to their will.

"We want to play a game, but we need your help." A small quirk up of his lip as Achi grind a little too mischievously should have given me all the clues I needed, but I wasn't thinking straight.

"What are we, 5?" My voice is slightly exasperated. Then I hear the soft rustle of fabric from Proto's direction, and my eyes go wide as I notice dark strip.of cloth hanging from the hand at his side. Swallowing as my face flushes, my eyes travel towards Achi's.

"Now my dear do you wanna play or not?" Then he crossed the threshold and closed the door.

"What do I need to do?" My attention now wholly engrossed in the unfolding dynamic.

"Just close, you're eyes and guess."

Closing my eyes, I can fear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. "Guess what?"

That's when I hear both men walk up to me; one is coming to stand in front while the other behind as the one behind blindfolds my eyes with a dark cloth.

"Guess which one of us is touching you. If you end up guessing correctly enough by the time we are done, both of us will give you any one thing you want." Achi's voice is then heard in my mind.

To read the rest of this you will need to visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)


End file.
